GLOSSARY OF TERMS USED
While dictionary meanings are also implied by certain terms used here, the following glossary of some terms may be useful.
Internet ("the Net"): The connection system that links computers worldwide in a network.
TCP/IP: Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol. A packet switching scheme the Internet uses to chop, route, and reconstruct the data it handles, from e-mail to video.
World Wide Web (WWW. "the Web"): The Internet's application that lets people seeking information on the Internet switch from server to server and database to database by clicking on highlighted words or phrases of interest. An Internet Web server supports clients and provides information.
Home page: A multi-media table of contents that guides a Web user to stored information on the Internet.
Server: A machine (computer) which performs a task at the command of another machine ("client"). In the context of the present invention, a server's primary function is to facilitate distribution of stored information over the Web.
Client: A machine which provides commands to a server, and is serviced by the server. Typically, a client machine is operated by an end user, and functions responsive to user commands.
Web Browser: A program running on a user-operated client computer. When a user "surfs" the Web using a browser, the browser acts as an Internet tour guide, allowing the client machine to display pictorial desktops, directories and search tools supported by the server.
URL: Universal Resource Locator, a Web document version of an e-mail address, in character string form, which uniquely identifies a document, application, or tool available over the Web.
Hyperlink: A network addressing tool embedded in a user-understandable displayed and/or highlighted item, such as a word, phrase, icon or picture. A URL can be accessed by means of its corresponding Hyperlink. When a user on a client machine selects the highlighted hyperlink through the user interface, the underlying item is then retrieved to the client supporting a Web browser.
HTTP Hypertext transfer protocol: Hypertext transfer protocol. The character string "http:" at the beginning of a URL indicates that the document or file designated by the URL contains hyperlinks defined according to the HTTP.
HyperText Markup Language (HTML): HTML is the language used by Web servers to create and connect documents that are viewed by Web clients. HTML uses Hypertext documents. Other uses of Hypertext documents are described in the following U.S. Patents:
Bernstein et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,947, issued Apr. 20, 1993; PA1 Bernstein et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,249, issued Mar. 22, 1994; and PA1 Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,472, issued Oct. 11, 1994;
all of which are assigned to International Business Machines Corporation.